I found My happiness
by kazukikari
Summary: Inutaisho was young when he had Sesshomaru. thinking he had it all: power, wealth and an heir to his domain, he was still not happy. he kept busy killing humans for his own pleasure, only to have his rampage hault when he meets a young girl. just with one look he falls for her, but the problem is that she was human and him a n their love survive? story on how they met.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He was the most powerful demon in the west. His own kingdom, palace, heir to his kingdom, no one would think that this all powerful being was lonely. He was no longer with his son's mother. He had actually given the castle to his ex-love. With all of the possessions gone from his life, the young ruler was still feared by all across the western lands. And he used that fear to do as he pleased. He was young, mean, and strong; with that power he would attack anyone and anything as he so pleased. It was like his life really had no meaning; that he was like any other creature; he lived: ate: breathed and in the end died like everything else in the world. When he came running to attack, the villagers would scream his name in terror: Inutaisho.

Inutaisho, just like his family heritage as rulers of the west, was a force to be feared. He would attack the weak, not because they had done him wrong, but because he felt like his life was nothing; that there couldn't be anything that could ever make him happy.

He didn't seem to have a heart, or that it was a cold soul in place of where the soul should have been.

Standing on the ledge of a tall cliff, he overlooked the entire west. His arms were folded across his chest as the wind pushed his silver hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and hung long on his back; White kimono sleeves flowing with the wind too. His eyes were a scary cold glare, gold like the harvest moon.

His eyes were glued on a specific household. Not far from his own domain was another mansion; A human one to be exact. It was not in his territory, but close enough to the borderline that Inutaisho believed his kingdom was going to be overrun by humans. His lip quivered with a small snarl as one of his fangs was showing.

Soldiers had been stationed on every side of the wall; the wall which served as a protective barrier for its owner. However, Inutaisho was no fool. He knew it was an easiest enough task to take out the whole mansion within minutes. He watched the humans walk back and forth, their spears and armor clanking together. He was getting kind of tired of watching and wanted a little action.

Taking a leap, he skidded down the rocky edge of the cliff to the forest floor. Hitting the ground, he continued to run, as the gates of the mansion came into sight just a mere half of a mile away.

A scream, which echoed not too far from where he was, caused the great lord to come to a screeching halt. It sounded like a child, a human child. He turned his head and sniffed towards one side of the forest. He had caught the whiff of two scents that were moving at top speed away from the castle. One smelled of old demon blood, while the other had a sweet smell. Almost like a soft flower newly bloomed. He liked that scent, and was now curious.

He ran towards the scent now. He was obviously the fastest of the three and sure enough he came upon a demon. Under the right arm of the demon was a child. She looked to be around the age of twelve or thirteen. Her jet black hair was so long that it was the length of her back down to her lower waist line. Her kimono was the color of springtime, and obviously expensive looking. But the most important thing that he noticed was the flower smell. It was the human girl that was giving off that scent.

The demon that was holding her, on the other hand, seemed to be in a bad mood that Inutaisho was there to ruin his lunch.

"Out of my way" the demon's voiced bellowed, it was a low pitched vocal. The human had been knocked out unconscious, so the demon had set her onto the ground. The demon must have not been in the right frame of mind, since it was going up against Inutaisho: the most powerful demon on that side of the region.

The demon had taken the lunge at him, and it was over in a split second. With the creature dead, Inutaisho walked over to the package (kid) which the demon had taken. It would have been less of a hassle if he had just let the girl there and walked away; but the scent was too invigorating for him to even think about taking a step away.

He turned her onto her back. She was just starting to wake up from the blackout. His golden eyes met with her soft brown ones. It was like this human girl had struck something inside of the demon lord's chest, making him feel weird. The girl was going to say something, but the moment was interrupted when a few of the guards had come running out of the woods. They had surrounded him and the girl.

"Release lady Izayoi you monster!" The captain bellowed as the men came closer and closer, their pointed tipped spears coming at Inutaisho. He tsked as he leapt into the air and into the tree tops.

"You men go after him!" the captain said pointing to half of the squad who had come after them. He then turned to the girl and helped her to her feet.

"My lady have you been hurt? Had that demon done vile things to you?" the man said getting onto one knee. Inutaisho was right there to see the scene take place. He watched from up in the tree. He now knew that the sweet smelling girls name was.

"No, I am alright" Izayoi said to the captain. "The demon that ran…well he saved me" she said trying to explain her situation to him. He wasn't listening to her.

"My lady, you are the heir to the house, please stay within our sight" he said as he told the remaining guards to take her back to the mansion. Inutaisho, from up in the trees, noticed that they were leading the girl back to the mansion that he was originally going to destroy. This turned things around for him. He no longer felt an urge to destroy things, or any of the sorts. All he wanted to do was leave, head back to his own domain where he belonged.

Only about a year and three seasons had passed since he 'helped' the lady Izayoi. The winter snow was falling and the ground was filled with the bitter cold, frozen, drops of water. Inutaisho was on the cliff like he normally was. Even though he had tried not to think about the lady in the mansion, there was a strange pull at his heart that made him connected to the house. He looked down upon it from the cliff, the rising moon in the sky as the night began to fall on the frozen land. Lanterns had lit the inside of the house, as the figure of a person had appeared in one of the windows.

From inside of the mansion Izayoi was looking out of the window. All of that time had passed and she still could not get the picture of the handsome demon out from her head. His golden expression, and snow white hair. She let out a soft sigh as she looked towards the trees and cliffs. After all of that time she was unable to forget the events of so long ago. There was a voice that had startled her from behind.

"I believe you need your rest my lady" the voice of a man said. From the flicker of the torched flames in the hall, the man was on one knee with his head bowed. He dared not look into her chambers.

"I am fine Takemaru, you need not worry so much," Izayoi said to her night guard. Takemaru had come to the house only three seasons ago. Since the death of the old master, Izayoi was now the head of the household, and as such Takemaru was determined to not let any harm come to her. The first time he had laid his eyes on her, he was in love. But he knew the difference between his feelings and his duty since she was still young in age. Takemaru was young as well. He was only a few years older than Izayoi, so he felt as if he would be the closest person to her. He thought it must have been hard on the young ruler to have inherited so much sadness.

"I see, please excuse me then my lady," He said to her as he rose from his position and left down the long hall.

Izayoi was in her bed. She had taken one last look out the window before she blew the flame from beside her bed and laid down to sleep.

From up on the cliff, Inutaisho saw the last flame of the house retire and the only flames still lit were the ones that were placed around the house to protect its ruler. He didn't think twice; Izayoi's scent had been caught with the wind and he had caught a whiff of it. He charged down the ledge and to the mansion.

He had successfully snuck past the guards and made his way over the wall. As skilled as he was, he came to eh window he saw the person in. the same smell of flowers lifted his senses and he looked into the room. There she was. The girl from not that long ago, her breathing long and soft. Her hair lay smoothly on the white cot.

He dared not enter the room. He leaned on the window as he watched her sleep. He couldn't help but just watch her. He had never had the feeling of actual kindness of love come from within him ever. He didn't even know what love meant. What he was seeing and what he was feeling, it was all warm and comforting inside.

He wasn't there for long until he heard the metal boots of one of the guards heading towards him. He actually pushed back the curtain to the bed chamber and hopped inside of the room. Ducking, he waited in slight hesitation until the man had passed. He looked back to the right of him. And there, sitting straight up with her eyes wide was Izayoi. His sudden movements had woken her up.

She opened her mouth, unknowing if she was going to scream or anything, Inutaisho froze in his place as well. The two looking into one another's eyes, hesitation befalling the both of them. Neither able to move or speak.

* * *

i like how the story is turning out. I know this story has probably been used a lot, but here was my interpritation on how the two met and everything. i am sooo updating this story since i reall ylike it a lot. please remember to leave review's since i like reading what the readers have to say about my stories.!

~~KAZU~~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

With eyes adjusted to the room's darkness, both Demon and human could not take their eyes away from one another. Almost like a spell that they were put under. Izayoi opened her mouth; Inutaisho wasn't quick to move, he didn't know what to expect. It was his fault for suddenly being there; but he sure was ready to escape or fight: whichever came at him first.

"I know you…" Izayoi said. Her voice was very quiet. This had surprised the young demon. He half expected the girl to scream or try and attack him; he was very so much caught off guard. Inutaisho said nothing; he didn't know what to say. This had been the first time in his life that a human had spoken to him; besides all of the screaming they had done in the past as he attacked whole villages. Izayoi sat there and waited for the demon, in front of her, to say something back.

But after more silence from the two Izayoi couldn't help but smile and begin to laugh. It was the first time ever that she had seen a demon go quiet. Living where she was, there had been many demons passing through and often times killed. They were all scary, even though she was at the time, and all wanted to attack them. She saw this demon as a different kind of scary.

Inutaisho got to his feet. He stood over the girl now, his gold eyes reflecting off of the full moon which was shining brightly in the sky. He was in total shock, Izayoi was truly not afraid of him. The smile on her face made him feel relaxed and happy on the inside. But at the same time it was sort of making him feel ill in the head. He turned and jumped out of the window on the outside decked rim of the mansion. It was way too weird for him; the situation had become a little awkward on his behalf.

He turned his head slightly and Izayoi was right there on the inside of the room, leaning on the window, slightly, and looking at him. He could hear his own heartbeat. It would beat faster and faster ever beat it took. Being the kind soul that she was, Izayoi had reached her hand out and handed Inutaisho something. He looked in her hand, and there, as white as snow a lily. He took the lily gently from her hand. His claws smoothly ran across her smooth skin as he held the flower in his own hand now.

Now it truly was a picture to behold. A demon playing Romeo, standing outside of the beautiful princess's room, playing Juliet. Inutaisho turned back towards the wall, scaled it, and was gone in an instant. Izayoi watched him take that leap. Her smile still on her face. She couldn't help but feel like she was falling for such a demon. She had no room to speak in that manner though. Since she was young and a woman, she would have to marry in a mere few years when she came of age. She would then have a husband and have to produce an heir to her household. That was her fate in life, and petty love like this would not have looked well in the eyes of those who were superior to her.

Taking a look at her hand. She remembered the gently nails of that stranger brushing against her skin. Now her heart was the one beating rapidly now.

Inutaisho swung open the doors to his castle. He came and went as he so choose; his ex-wife didn't care.

Walking down the long cold hall Sesshomaru had practically come from out of nowhere. He was still young, only about the age of 12 he looked. His markings on his face he received from his father, but the crescent moon sitting upon the boy's forehead was that of his mothers.

The boy was silent and cold like his parents were. Inutaisho had stopped and looked at him in acknowledgement that he was there before his father. That was when Inutaisho was going to continue to pass when his son's voice stopped him.

"Why do you have a strange smell on you?" the voice, cold as ever, asked. He looked down at his son. Though they were dog demons, his son had an exceptionally good sense of smell when it came down to the facts.

The gold eyes looking up at his father with the blank expression upon his face, he was awaiting an answer from the great demon. Inutaisho squatted down to his son's level (height) and looked him straight in the eye.

"Grown up matters should not matter in the eyes of a child" he said as serious as he could. Standing back from the squatted position his father had left Sesshomaru there to watch the backside of him walk away. He hated it. His father used to teach him everything when he and his mother were still together. But Sesshomaru now felt that his father had become too distant in the past year alone. Like he didn't have enough time for his son, his heir to the west. It was a cold settling feeling deep down for Sesshomaru. But like his mother and father, he was too bullheaded to say how he felt; he felt that he didn't need anyone and that he could have easily taken care of himself.

Walking into the largest room in the home, Inutaisho had taken the flower that was given from him, out of his breastplate and set it on a small stand in the back of the room. He walked to the two sliding doors on the other side of the room and swung both of them open. His room was placed so that he could see out over the land. See the cliff where he looked to stand, and more to the point, see the home of which the lady Izayoi lived. It was now certain that he was feeling happiness. For the first time in his life he truly felt like there was someone out there that could really make him happy.

Sesshomaru's mother was an arranged marriage and Sesshomaru was the result of it. But since that didn't work out he thought that maybe this human woman was what he had waited his life for to meet. That he was destined to be with her in the end.

From outside of the doors, Sesshomaru was looking at his distraught father, who was looking out over the land. This truly was making Sesshomaru's soul become colder and colder, like he really did not matter to his father anymore, and neither his mother nor he was around anymore. It was almost as if Sesshomaru was already alone.

From down in the mansion, Izayoi was awake and moving around. Her nursemaids helped her get dressed and feed her breakfast. They had nothing big planned for the lady of the house, but later in the evening she would have some suitors come to the house, so that she may start thinking about a husband to take. She had no choice either. She needed a husband so that she could continue to rule. The deck around the home was cleared of snow, so she went to the furthest reaches of the house to be by herself.

Of course being one of the guards, Takemaru had volunteered to take over one of the day shifts protecting the princess. He was a man in love, and he didn't want to have to think about leaving the lady's side. With the young love of a human and the love of a demon, Izayoi didn't truly know what would become of her. She was like a sparrow trapped between two cats and having to choose who to trust.

She would sit at a spindle and make blankets. If it was one thing that she remembered seeing her mother do, it was sewing. And since her passing, Izayoi had obtained the skill and would sew and weave any given chance she could. She felt like a bit of her mother was inside her every time she would complete a piece of cloth or kimono top. She was told time and time again that is was a wonderful gift she had, and any husband would be glad to have a talented wife like her.

Taking the threads between her fingers, she molded, sewed and weaved. She would also sometimes hum to herself as she worked. And that was one of the things Takemaru had loved her for. Her voice was beautiful to him.

In about the middle of the day, Inutaisho had finally emerged from the room he was in. He walked back to the main hall and was about to go out the doors to the outside when he turned back to his son, who was sitting in his mothers throne, feet barely hanging off the edge of the seat.

"Where is your mother?" He asked in a bellowed voice. Sesshomaru just watched him, "Se will be gone for a couple of days" Sesshomaru said back, his voice not so loud, but loud enough for his father to hear. Inutaisho got the answer he wanted and turned back to the door, "I was never here", He said as he pushed the doors and walked out in the sunlight as the heavy doors thudded closed behind him. Sesshomaru sat staring at the doors even though his father was no longer standing there. iT was by that point that he really was growing cold, and decided that he didn't care what anyone had to say anymore. He was going to be a powerful demon as well, and no one could stop him even if they wanted to. It was almost like father like son. And his son was going to head down the wrong path, with no one really there to show him the right way.

He was unable to stay away since that night. Inutaisho had found himself back at the mansion, knowing it was wrong for him to be there. It was truly a strange sight to see a human and a demon together. He had easily scaled the wall like he used to and snuck around to the back. And there she was. She was almost like a flower herself, sitting in the sunlight, and her black hair draping down the back of her kimono, her brown eyes keeping watch at what she was doing.

"Ouch!" she had muttered to herself. Her finger had been slightly pricked by the needle she was using. But her hand had been taken into another's. Another hand that had demon like nails; Inutaisho was before her once again, his hands holding the pricked finger; crouched onto one knee. He looked down at the small trickle of blood from the wound and suddenly stuck her finger in his mouth. She could feel his tongue as it wrapped around her finger as he was trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes were on him, and as he treated the wound his eyes were locked back onto hers.

* * *

**now i really like how this is turning out! please leave reviews and don't worry i will be adding more real soon here!**

**~~KAZU~~**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Inutaisho had taken the finger from out of his mouth. Looking down both Izayoi and him saw that the bleeding from her finger had stopped. Izayoi now had to know, she wanted to know his name; the name of the beautiful skinned creature; the one with the kind heart and gorgeous eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked looking right into his eyes. Inutaisho now felt like a slave to his own feelings for her. He bowed his head to the girl, "My name is Inutaisho, and I am the de-….err lord of the west." Izayoi smiled and reached her hand out to touch his face.

"I didn't know there were kind demons out there," She said. This had made Inutaisho blush for a brief moment. She knew that he was a demon, and it had not frightened her away like the rest of the spineless humans.

"I am not afraid of you," Izayoi said with a small laugh. That made Inutaisho seem a bit easier now. He was able to be himself, well not the terrifying part of himself to say the least; her petite figure, so gracefully sitting in front of him, and her smile which warmed his heart. It really was the feeling of love that he never had.

"Inutaisho" Izayoi said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" He asked with a quick response. It was the first time he had ever heard Izayoi say his name, his own name that escaped her soft lips upon her singing voice.

"Sorry it's nothing, I just like your name. It is very unique" she responded as she laughed at her own foolishness.

With that, Inutaisho had found his smile. A small one had spread across his face. Izayoi then bowed her whole body at him. This made him surprised. "My name is Izayoi, my lord" she said as she lifted her head back up at him with her same sweet smile. This had also made him slightly blush.

Inutaisho's once cold soul seemed to be thawing out. As if the burning fire in Izayoi was heating the inside of him up, and bringing out a new side of himself that neither he nor any of the other members of his household had seen. A kinder side to a demon that no human would think existed.

"My lady, you have a visitor," one of the maids had said from the other side of the wall where the two had been chatting.

"I am sorry my lord, I must take my leave" Izayoi said to him as she arose to her feet. Inutaisho had stood up with her. He then remembered. Reaching into the breastplate of his armor, he took Izayoi's hand in one of his and placed a trinket that he had grabbed from his armor with the other. Izayoi looked down at it. It was a comb; but not just any normal comb, it had been made out of demon bone: which was the strongest material to make items out of, and there was a small lily that had been sculpted on the side of it. And painted with a gold color, Izayoi was taken aback by its beauty.

"Please my lord, I really can't accept something like this!" Izayoi said trying to hand the comb back to him. Instead Inutaisho pushed the comb right back at her and smiled. She understood; it truly was a beautiful gift. Of course being the lady of the house and being able to get whatever she so desired, the comb truly had become precious to her. She bowed her head once more and turned around the corner and was out of sight.

Inutaisho's shot nerves had now finally begin to calm down. He felt like the happiest demon in the world. There was no amount of pillaging that could ever have taken the feeling away from him.

Izayoi had tucked the comb away safely from within the folds of her kimono and followed the maid to the front of the house. Standing before her was a nobleman. He looked as if he were in his thirties or forties. It was not uncommon during that time for girls to marry older men and have children before the age of twenty. But being that Izayoi was only around the age of fourteen or fifteen, she was not required to choose a husband as of yet.

"Hello my lord" she said with a forced smile and a small bow. His features were not that remarkable either. He was a bit on the tubby end and he had wrinkles and a fat nose. Izayoi held all comments to herself though, knowing that there was a place and time for everything.

"My lady, I am Nobushiro of the north. I am here to ask you for your hand in marriage for my son," for a split second Izayoi was pleased to hear that it was for his son and not himself. She was a bit used to all of this now though. This was not the first time she had been sent a marriage proposal. There had been many a time in the past year since her parents died that she had received proposals from across the land; mostly being that she was the most beautiful princess on that side of the region.

"Of course my lord," she then turned to her maid. "Please have a meeting arranged."

Izayoi was proper for her age. Being that she was young, she needed to grow up fast. She knew all the customs and knew not to turn down any proposal that came her way. But this time she didn't feel like she wanted to marry of the bachelors that had come to meet with her. Her hear t was now set only on the lord of the west. The great demon.; But being as she was, she really never was taught about the heritage of most of the demon lords in the region.

She turned and went inside of her home. From there she went to the library where there was scroll upon scroll of the history of humans while on another shelf the history of demons. She wanted to learn more about Inutaisho, and if he was there in history, there must have been something about him written down somewhere.

Inutaisho had returned back to the cliff. It was frosted over, but his senses were telling him that there was a prediction of an early spring that was to come. He watched the mansion and then returned to his own home. He only had taken one step inside of the door and his son was standing right there, like he had been waiting for his father to return.

"Sesshomaru?" His father asked. Inutaisho had gone from a soft expression back to his original hated one once entering his home. And like father like son Sesshomaru held that exact same expression as well. His son only frowned and turned his head away. Inutaisho glared his eyes as they sharpened on Sesshomaru's actions.

He brushed by his son and walked to his chambers. Sesshomaru was hurting more and more on the inside. It was not the same kind of hurt humans felt when they believed they had been wronged. For a demon, this type of hurt would cause them to become an angrier power once they came closer and closer of age.

Inside of the chamber Inutaisho went right back to the window. He had made that his spot.

Again Sesshomaru was left on his own; Hatred building inside of him, now too far along for any person to heal him. He had been abandoned by both parents, it felt, and he was now his own person; someone who would no longer follow the orders of any demon nor human ever.

What did not make sense was why his father's scent had a drastic change. He used to smell of humans and blood, but now he had a sweet smell coming off of him. He remembered the smell from a year ago, and now it had come back. But Sesshomaru acted as if he didn't care; he was only a kid so he didn't want to know any more about it.

Inutaisho sat in his chamber. Leaning against the frame of his large window, he didn't care is the winter wind was leaking into the room; as long as he could keep an eye on her, he cared not what happened to him. It was almost as if he was letting his guard down.

"I found it" Izayoi said to herself as she was flipping through one of the scrolls. It held the story of a terrifying demon that would kill anyone that would come near. She didn't want to read any further. She didn't think that Inutaisho really was the demon that she was reading about in the scroll, and with that she folded the scroll back up and put it on the shelf. Trying to deny all and any facts she read about in that scroll and trying to but a brand on Inutaisho, making him a terrifying demon that would kill without remorse. She knew that wasn't the case. And even if he was like that he didn't seem like that same person. Izayoi began to regret even trying to learn more about him, she shook her head and left the reading room.

The only image she had of that demon was a gentler one. The way he smiled and talked was not that of a monster.

Takemaru had watched her enter and then leave the reading room. He wanted to know what she was doing in there, since the lady really never had an interest in old stories in the first place. He looked around the room as quickly as he could, since the caretaker could catch him at anytime. He was not allowed to be in there but his curiosity was killing him a bit. The woman he loved, the one he protected; there was something defiantly on her mind and he wanted to see if he could help in any way.

Though, looking around the room it was neat and spotless. About to give up, he noticed one scroll out of place. Pulling it out and spreading it across his lap he began to read the story of the demon of the west. The great dog demon who's howls could be heard from within the deepest of dark nights, and its fangs and claws ripping into the flesh of its victims.

He looked back out the door, "Is she terrified of living so close to this demon?" He asked himself. Taking no more time than he needed he put back the scroll the way it was and walked back out of the room. From what he read, he had made an oath to make sure the demon from the story would not descend from the mountain to kill the lady, or take her as its bride. There was no way he was going to let a creature like that take her away from him.

* * *

its sounds like a love triangle going on now. poor takemaru, and ah young love lol. i kind of feel bad for sesshomaru now. I guess this explains so far why he has such a hate towards humans since they drove him and his father apart from eachother; they must have a had a good relationship before all of this. well i hope to have the next chapter up real quick here. thanks for reading.

TO BE CONTINUED...

~~KAZU~~


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Almost three more years had passed since Inutaisho and Izayoi had officially spoken to one another. Now it was every chance he had that Inutaisho would go and secretly meet Izayoi, whether she was out in the mansion gardens or in her room at night. He would come bearing gifts for her whether it were trinkets or flowers, he would have given her the whole world if he could have. It was the only safe times for either of them to speak to one another since the security around the mansion had become tighter and tighter with each passing month. Neither knew why, Bu Izayoi found out soon enough.

It was a couple months after her twentieth birthday. She was in the study with one of the tutors when one of her maids came into the room.

"My lady, there is someone here to see you," she said as she lowered her head to the princess. Izayoi stopped her studies and looked at her.

"Please show them in" she said kindly. Her tutor knew better than to stay in a room where a meeting were to be held, so he gathered all of the material and left quickly. It was only after a few moments that the doors to the study area came open as a young man entered the room. Izayoi rose from her seat and turned to the visitor.

"My lady, I am Shinobu of Nakagima, I have come to ask your hand in marriage." Izayoi was not surprised, men would always come to her; asking for her hand; and come with gifts. This became the usual for her.

"That's very kind of you—"but she was cut off by Shinobu.

"I have not come with any miraculous gifts that would suit a beauty like you, I have come only with my whole heart to give," he said as he took her hand in his. Izayoi was speechless; this was a first for her. None of the men who had come earlier had said such words. But she could not return the favor.

"I am sorry," she said as she slipped her own hand away from him. She didn't have the heart to tell the man that she had not already given her love to a demon, nor could she ever tell anyone.

Another man then came into the room and interrupted the meeting.

"Uncle?" Izayoi said. Izayoi's only remaining relative was her uncle, who took care of the diplomatic work while Izayoi was only a child. He was not the kindest man, but she could bear with him.

"I believe what the lady meant was she could not give you her hand now, but once wed she will" he said sort of cutting in between the two. Shinobu bowed his head and left the room.

"What do you mean by this?" Izayoi asked, troubled at what her uncle was doing.

"Izayoi, I will not be around forever, and you need to get married as soon as possible so that I may leave here and return to my own region. I have already spoken with the council and they agreed that this arranged marriage with the nobleman's son is the only way for you to keep rule over the house."

"Then let me not be the lady of the house anymore!" Izayoi said. She had not meant to lash back at him, but her love for Inutaisho was now on the line.

"Is there something wrong with the nobleman's son?" Her uncle asked with the raise of an eyebrow. She couldn't exactly explain herself that she had fallen for another man, so she shook her head no.

"Then it is decided," he said as he turned face and exited the room. He left Izayoi to stand there looking at the ground. She found it might have been too late for her and Inutaisho. She didn't want to think down that path, but she had to tell Inutaisho. The only problem was that he told her that he would have been gone for a week, and that he would come and see her as soon as he returned. She turned and looked up the mountain, "Where are you my lord?" She asked quietly.

Inutaisho was actually visiting the old sword maker totosai. He needed an upgrade on tetsuseiga. As he sat before the great sword maker, Izayoi was the only thing on his mind. He actually wanted the old demon to hurry with the sword so that he may return as quickly as possible. It was only every 100 years that he needed to upgrade the sword.

"What troubles you lord Taisho?" Totosai asked as he breathed fire onto the sword and clanked the blade into place with his hammer.

Inutaisho looked over at Totosai, his eyes narrowed as to say, "Its none of your business just keep working," But Totosai was too big of a snoop, that he would have guessed what was wrong with the lord sooner or later.

"So the young lord is in love," He inquired as he began to mold the blade now. Inutaisho flinched only about an inch and stood up.

"I will be back," He said as he left the boned cave. He walked out and looked at the baron wasteland. He was too far to just visit Izayoi, so all he could do was wait patiently, which really wasn't one of is stronger abilities.

Totosai not much later emerged from the cave. Three days of waiting for his sword and it was finally done. Upon turning around Totosai had actually handed Inutaisho TWO swords. He recognized his own tetsuseiga, but the other was new.

"This is the sword Tenseiga," Totosai said to him handing the sheathed sword to him. The black sheath had picture engravings that were dark blue, almost like the vine of a flower wrapping itself around the core.

"The sword you already posses kills 100 lives with one swing, this one can save 100 lives."

Inutaisho took the sword from the makers hands. He could feel the pulse from the blade within his own two hands. He tied the sword along with his other, to his waistline and thanked Totosai.

He turned and ran back towards the west. His demon dog self taking form to have him run faster. He felt like Totosai already knew about Izayoi, but was thankful that he said nothing. Totosai was like a comrade, no, a friend to the lord. That he was someone that Taisho could trust.

It wasn't long until the western lands were within mere bounds. But as he came closer the air had an unsettling feeling about it. It only became thicker and thicker as he approached Izayoi's domain. He didn't know what to expect when he got there, but deep down he knew it was not good.

* * *

**well i cant beleive how fast i am cranking these chapters out for this story. But i am going to slow down a little since i need to update my three other stories lol. But i at least make 1 chapter a day, so a new one will probably be posted within a day, or two tops. remember to review or follow or whatever you like doing with these stories!**

**~~KAZU~~**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Inutaisho took one final leap and shifted back to his human form. He was within walking distance to the mansion, but he swung his left hand to the side of his body and hit the new sword. He took one more look at it and remembered what Totosai had said about it.

"To save 100 lives huh?" He mumbled. He didn't want to reject the sword from Totosai, but he was skeptical that a sword could save a person rather than kill one.

Walking under the rows of trees the wall came into view. He was about to jump over it when he heard voices on the other side. There was one male voice and the other turned out to be Izayoi's.

"My lady you really don't have any other choice," the man said. It sounded as if he were trying to console her; like she was maybe upset. All Inutaisho could do was stand there and listen to the two of them go at it.

"I can't marry I man I do not love," Izayoi said back.

This made the young demon freeze. His hear t felt like it was coming up his throat. Making him want to puke. The word marriage was cutting into him like a thousand samurai swords. But as he was hurting he still pushed himself to listen.

"If you do not marry then the household will fall! Do you think that is what your mother and father would have wanted?!" The man said, his voice was tougher, almost to the point of yelling.

The both voices had stopped. Inutaisho wondered if they both had left, or what was happening. He then heard his name escape the lady's lips, "Ii know you're there lord Inutaisho" she said, her voice not as happy sounding as it used to be. Inutaisho jumped the wall and landed only a few feet away from Izayoi.

This visit had been different from all of the rest. Sadness was resting over the shoulders of the lady, and quietness over the lord.

"I assume you heard everything?" Izayoi asked, she could not bear to look at Inutaisho in the eyes as she asked. Inutaisho just looked at her, his eyes narrowed, not from being angry but hurt.

"Yes," He said being as blunt as he could. But he was not finished. He moved over to Izayoi. Her body flinched only slightly as he was close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her. His arms stretched out and held Izayoi close to his own body. He was not mad. He already knew in his heart that Izayoi would do anything to not marry any other person. The two of them had already become inseparable by then. But from the side as the two embraced the guard Takemaru watched. His eyes narrowing at the sight of the woman he loved being embraced by a monster. All the anger he had was not directed at Izayoi, but at Inutaisho. Doing nothing he turned his back on the two and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Inutaisho had her move away from him. He had gotten down on one of his knees, ready to do the unthinkable.

"Marry me my lady" he said taking her hand and placing his forehead on the back of it. Izayoi was happy, it was like all the weight she had been carrying around had been lifted from her shoulders. So long she had waited to officially be with Inutaisho, and it was like the gods had given their answer.

"I will," She said as she squatted down to his level to look at him face to face. Inutaisho's smile had returned, he approved of the answer. He knew that she would not have been able to marry the nobleman now, that she was now his.

Inutaisho was up the mountain as the afternoon came around. He had told Izayoi that he would come to her in the night, for her not to have anymore worries. He stopped just steps from the door to the castle and froze. There was a recognizable aura that surrounded the place. Whenever he had come to 'visit' he had made sure she was not there. But she was defiantly inside.

He opened the two heavy doors with his hands and there she was. Sitting in the throne was fearsome lady of the west, a demon dog as well, but in human form a sly beauty. At least that was what Inutaisho thought in the past.

"It's been far too long Taisho" She said, Her white hair being brushed back by her pale claws; Her sly smile across her face as she rested her head upon her knuckles. Inutaisho said nothing. He had no more feelings towards the lady mother of Sesshomaru. He did not even bother to remember her name. It had always left a bad taste in his mouth after the two of them had let each other. Their conversations were always short whenever the two came upon each other, but he had a feeling that she wanted to speak with him.

"I have nothing to say to you" Inutaisho said, making sure he had taken the first words of the conversation.

"That's quite finem" She said with a high and mighty response, "But it would be interesting if you stayed and listened to what I have to say about your little companion.

"Companion…?" Inutaisho asked himself, making sure to keep a straight face. His eyes narrowed, he knew who she was speaking of.

"I will not have you speak ill of Izayoi" He said, fists clenched at his sides, hidden by the sleeves of his kimono. The lady rose from her seat.

"I have not come to speak ill of anyone, but is it not a shame that the once powerful demon of the west has taken a human as a companion rather than slaughtering her?" She turned slightly and let out a sigh, "Tis a shame if Demons, or those humans, found that that woman has been soiled?" Her words cutting into his skin deeper and deeper. Inutaisho was not going to stand for any being to speak ill of his woman in such context.

"If you want me gone then just say so" Taisho said. The lady looked surprised. She did not expect him to give in that easily, he truly was in love with the human.

"Then give up the title as Demon of the west and pass it to me," She said, her arms folded across her chest looking at him, back straight and waiting for a reply. Her words were a test. To prove to herself that Inutaisho really cared for that woman enough to give up his title of ruler of the west. It was all on Inutaisho now.

* * *

please remember to leave reviews, i always like hearing what you have to say, whether your own opinion about the story or grammatical mistakes i have made, it really does not matter. Also follow some of my other stories i have if you are interested.

~~KAZU~~


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Give up your title as the western lord", Sesshomaru's mother said, arms folded across her chest and looking Inutaisho right in the eyes. Inutaisho looked back into hers. Instead of saying anything to her face, He turned his back to her and opened the two wooden doors back up.

"Well?" She asked which made him stop from walking outside. "Is that your answer then?" She asked; His palms on both of the doors and not bothering to turn and face her. He had given his answer to him. Knowing full what he was doing in the process, he slammed the doors behind him, never stepping into the western domain again.

Sesshomaru's mother was still smart though. He would not have him chased off the western lands. There were still deep feelings she felt for the demon, that she didn't mind what he did now, as longed as he did not intrude upon the castle grounds again.

Outside Inutaisho had become furious. He was angry, and he needed to let off steam. He ran through the woods; cracking and smashing trees and branches out of his way. Dog form as well, growls echoing off of the mountains and a long howl.

From the mansion below all of the commotion could be heard. The women of the house, terrified of the noise, but Izayoi was not. She knew something bad had happened and she had actually become worried for her man. The dark was slowly approaching and she still hoped that he would come to her like he had promised.

From across the west, Sesshomaru had heard his father's echoing cries. His eyes narrowing with the howl as a full moon had risen in the sky.

It was a little late in the night. Inutaisho had been sitting by himself in one of the caves in the mountain. He was not sad, nor had he any anger at Sesshomaru's mother. He pitted all the anger on himself. He blamed himself and no one else.

Looking out into the dark, the moon was large and full. Though it was not masked by the clouds, the leaves upon the trees were sprouting with the new spring. He rose to his feet and walked outside. Taking in a huge whiff of fresh air, he was calm enough to go and see Izayoi.

At the mansion, Izayoi had already prepared for sleep. The flames were out, but she was not asleep. Instead one of the smaller windows that were in her room, she lay on her back looking out of it. The moon's rays were shining through and on her. She had all the patience in the world. She would have waited an eternity for Inutaisho to come back. But she didn't need to. A pair of hands made her flinch. Demon claws wrapping around her waist on top of the kimono, she felt the hands and knew it was Inutaisho.

He had crawled into the bed alongside her. He wore only a white kimono, his armor not on him and his hair was flowing freely. He was quiet. He didn't need to say anything for Izayoi to pick up on his feelings. He was a bit down, but being beside her had made him feel better.

Izayoi turned her body so that she was facing him. Her eyes were as kind as he remembered, her touch was better. She had reached her had up to his face, his own arms holding her close to his body. He wanted to spend the night with her. The whole night; He wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that; the moon shining down on the both of them, Inutaisho kissing his new wife under the brilliance of the full circular moon in the sky.

She must have been out a while. Izayoi opened her eyes. The sun had not yet come up from the side of the region; though the sky was a soft red with the birds beginning to chirp. It had taken a few moments for her concentrate what was going. But upon sitting up her lower body began to hurt. Her hand had hit something next to her. Inutaisho was still there. His bare topped body shown his muscles; His eyes were still closed as he was sleeping. Izayoi looked down at herself too; the top of her kimono had come undone. That's what made her remember. The two of them had done it that night. This made her very happy to have spent the night with her man. And they had consummated their love as well.

She began to fix her tangled mess of hair and her kimono.

"I think you look just fine" A voice said. Izayoi looked down where Inutaisho was laying, and he was looking up at her with his same golden eyes and a smile stretched on his face. Izayoi blushed before him and tried to hide her face by turning her head to the other side.

Inutaisho chuckled a bit, but that was short lived when footsteps began to approach from down the hall. Izayoi jumped, thinking that they would catch Inutaisho. But to her surprise Inutaisho was already on his feet tying the waistline of his kimono. She hated to see him go, but it was for the best so that they would not be found out. Izayoi stood up as well.

Inutaisho turned to her and had given her a farewell kiss and hug. "I will come back to you," he reassured her, not wanting to have her think he was there only for her body and run. He wanted to return to her once more.

"Lady Izayoi?" a frail voice came from the other side of the door. Izayoi turned her head, but when she turned back to Inutaisho he was gone. She could not believe how quick he was.

"Yes, you may enter," She said to the woman as she readjusted herself one more time and stood with a proper position.

An old woman came into the room.

From outside of the walls, Inutaisho had a sigh of relief. He would have called that a close call, if he hadn't heard the footsteps coming from the front of the house. He remembered that he needed to keep alert on things.

His armor was in the same spot he had dumped it last night. He had hidden it under the brush, so that he would have been able to sneak in quieter, and it worked.

After placing his things back on him he stretched his arms in the air. Looking in front of him though, there was a familiar aura. It was Sesshomaru's. His eyes glared. He didn't know what his son wanted, but he knew it wouldn't have been anything good. It was only three years ago (human years) that his son had left the castle. This reunion didn't seem to be a good one though.

Inutaisho had followed the strong aura to the sandy beach which overlooked the ocean. His son was standing there looking out over the water. His hair had grown long and he was about the same height as Inutaisho though. Sesshomaru realized his father had come so he turned to his blood.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked. His glare was cold, like everything in his body was lifeless. He was the same as his mother; in other words he was growing into a selfish demon that would have no remorse killing humans; While Inutaisho had grown from doing any of that. Izayoi had made the man change, whilst Sesshomaru had been thrown further in the darkness.

"I should ask you the same thing, Sesshomaru", Inutaisho said back. Two demons of the same power, standing before one another, almost as if a fight were to come forth.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "The smell of that woman is all over you," He inquired. Inutaisho just glared back. He didn't know that Sesshomaru knew about Izayoi, but knowing his son, which he did, Sesshomaru was never the one to care about such things.

Inutaisho knew there was no going back. Even if his son was angry with him, there was no way he could ever leave Izayoi now.

"I didn't think you would care so much" Inutaisho said, arms over his chest.

"I don't," Sesshomaru said with a quick response. "It's your choice as to fall so low to love a human," he continued. He was trying to get the point across to his father that he was not feared anymore. That he had possibly gotten too soft.

"You're no longer the great demon anymore," Sesshomaru pushed on. "You should leave the sword, Tetsusaiga to me," He said. Sesshomaru had been one for power, and the great powerful sword that his father had was a prize that Sesshomaru had to get his hands on. It would make him more powerful. Power was the only thin Sesshomaru desired, and Inutaisho was not going to stand for it. He had other plans in mind, and giving Sesshomaru the sword was not on the list. Sesshomaru knew this too. Watching his father make no movements to give him the sword, this put his son on a short fuse.

"Have it your way" he said as he walked towards Inutaisho. But as half expected Sesshomaru still had a small ounce of loyalty to his father and walked right on by him. Sesshomaru knew that his father could not stop him in death.

Inutaisho stood still until he knew that his son was gone. He regretted nothing with their small visit to eachother.

Izayoi had just started her day out as well. After dressing she went along to do her duties. But it was not long until Shinobu had come to visit her once again. With him he had carried gold and other kinds of gifts for his bride to be. But what Izayoi had done that night; she could not marry Shinobu anymore. She would not have been allowed.

"My lady, it is good to see you once again" He said as he came into the room and bowed to Izayoi. She couldn't figure out a way to tell the man that she would not marry him. It was not like she could blab to the whole world that she had just married a demon lord. It was forbidden to do any acts like that with a demon; much less one she married.

"Lord Shinobu, I am sorry but I cannot marry you" Izayoi said before things could escalade any further. Those were the words she chose, but she had to find the right ones to follow them up.

"My lady…why?" Shinobu asked. His actions went cold. He stood there awaiting a good answer as to why she had not loved him.

Izayoi smiled and put her hand on her chest, "I have already given my heart to another," She said, with a smile on her face. She didn't need to explain herself any further. Shinobu understood what she had to say, he bowed to her once more, and then left the room.

It was not that long until her uncle had come bursting through the door.

This whole time, Takemaru had been guarding the door outside of the room. To a normal guard he heard more than he needed to. But since he loved the lady, he wanted to hear more to what she had to say about this. This made him want to kill the man who had stolen her heart away. He wanted to be the one to take her heart. He had been the one who protected her as she grew into a beautiful woman. But there had been another who was more than he could ever be. He continued to listen.

"What is the meaning of this Izayoi! Shinobu left here saying that he was not to return! What have you done!" His anger seemed to escalade as he spoke. She had remained quiet until it was her turn to speak.

"I have already chosen a husband" she said. She was not lying; she really had made her choice. Her uncle was quiet, and Takemaru's heart seemed to stop thumping in his chest.

Her uncle had snapped out of it, "Who is he!" He asked. "Is it one of the men who had come the previous years?" He asked. His excitement began to build. He was glad that his niece had found a potential husband, but he didn't know who it was.

"No, he is not one of the noblemen who had came to the house," She said. Her voice had become a little shakier now. She could not keep it contained now. She had to tell.

"the lord of the west." She said.

"Ah you mean Hiroboshi?" Her uncle said with a confused look on his face.

"No" she said looking at the floor now. "The DEMON lord of the west, Inutaisho"she finished. Things had gone silent in the room. Izayoi looked up to see what type of expression her uncle was making. It was not good. His eyes seemed to bulge from his head, but at the same time there was a look of disgust. To think that his niece had fallen for a demon. The worst taboo any human could have ever made.

Takemaru was in the same shock as her uncle. His rage was now built up that he wanted to kill. He had never wanted to kill a person in his life, but a demon was an exception. He wanted Izayoi and to think that a demon was the one that stole her heart was not going to fly with him.

Izayoi did not know what to expect now. The fact that she loved a demon, there was no telling what foolish acts would be brought down upon the two star crossed lovers.

* * *

**i cant get my ideas out fast enough! I like the way this is turning out and please continue to read faithful to be lol.**

**~~KAZU~~**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It had been three weeks since the last time Izayoi had seen Inutaisho. She had been on potential 'lockdown' after her confession to her uncle. She had been unable to leave her chambers be herself without a strict placement of guards around her. When out in the courtyard she never had time for herself, while at night guards had been placed around any openings of the room so they she could not have snuck out.

It had been especially hard on Inutaisho. With Izayoi so close, she was out of reach. It would have been a simple task for him to take down every human in the mansion and take Izayoi with him far away, but he had respected the world she came from. And feared the worst if he were to try and do anything to anger them. He didn't want them to take Izayoi from him forever. All he could do was look from afar on his favorite spot; watching his woman. Wishing he could touch her once more.

Inutaisho had found out that the humans knew something was up when he found himself unable to enter the mansion grounds. There had been a large quantity of guards. This did not scare him, but made him irritated.

It was going on week four and Izayoi was not feeling her best. She had been feeling sick the last couple of days. And fearful that they were going to lose the lady of the house to an unknown disease, her uncle had called upon a doctor to come and check on her. The doctor did come and began to examine the young lady. He asked her questions on how she was feeling, if she was hurting anywhere, and all of this led up to him telling her only one thing.

"You're pregnant, congratulations," The doctor said as he arose from kneeling next to Izayoi. Izayoi thought she had been hearing things for a moment and asked the doctor to repeat himself.

He smiled at her, "You're pregnant, please give my condolences to your husband," The doctor said as he formally addressed himself out of the room and went to speak with the 'man' of the house. Izayoi was in complete shock at first, getting shivers down her arms and spine. She put her hand on her stomach and then smiled. She knew who the father was, the only man she loved. A wave of tears had begun to pour from her eyes. Her happiness was overflowing, she had always wanted a child, and now she had gotten her wish. But the sad part being that she had no way of telling Inutaisho, but she knew somewhere in her heart that he already knew, since he was one to sense something when things were different in the air. She looked out her window and smiled at the forest. The wind would carry the message for her; to her lover no matter how far he was.

Takemaru stood with the spear in his hand. He was trembling as his grip upon the weapon had begun to slip. His rage had built to its max; He had truly heard more than he could have handled. The case must have been the same for her Uncle; for after hearing what was wrong with her he had come straight through the doors, disturbing the peace once more.

He looked at Izayoi and she looked at him back. He didn't need to bother to ask who the father of the child was. His face had twisted with a look of disgust, his back turned, and that was the last that Izayoi had seen of him. It was like she was an outcast now. The petty part was she could overhear him talking to the soldiers and the maids of the house.

Her uncle had badly wanted to see her dead. He would have rather had her dead than to give birth to a bastard child.

"once the princess has given birth to the…the thing! You are instructed to kill it and then bring her home to the proper domain." His tone was serious. He would not have her killed in the process, but have her be ripped away from the land she was living in now once the child had been slaughtered after birth.

Takemaru was there for the whole thing. He had not once disagreed to anything he had been saying. He would have gone up the cliffs himself to tear apart the beast if he had been given the choice.

A wave of aura had flown by him. Inutaisho sensed it, there was a distinct scent in the air. It was almost like the same one Sesshomaru's mother had when she was pregnant with his son. His hear t had to have skipped a beat for Inutaisho knew there was only one person down there that could give off the pregnant scent, as well as the mixture of the flower she had that long ago.

But alongside that wave of purity had come an impure one. The other wave that he felt had to have been coming from the soldiers. There had been some sort of tension going on between all of them that it had built into this large ball of negative energy. He hoped it would not affect his love in any way. He was worried by this point, at what might the battle crazed humans would do to Izayoi and his child.

With all of the instruction given Izayoi's uncle had left the grounds; only when Izayoi had been cleansed of the devil that was growing inside of her. Izayoi did not see it as a monster child; whatever the baby turned out to look like she had planned to keep it safe from anyone who would try and touch it. As sad as it was though, Takemaru had to make his lady suffer only to save her from the evil of the demons. He had no other thoughts in his mind but that.

The maids on the other hand, did and would not have anything to do with the murder of the lady's child. Whether the child were to be born demon or human, their belief that a life was a life, and an infant child would not have brought any harm to them. They gathered together and made a pact that they would try everything in their power to keep the guards from killing the child once it was born.

Now it felt like time was running out. That by the time her child were to be born, all hell would break loose. Was this really a good thing?

* * *

its all jumbled inside of my head now. there is way too much stuff to say that if i just wrote it all down the story would have been done in four LONG chapters. well i will be seeing ya!

~~KAZU~~


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The time seemed to pass by slowly. Izayoi had yet to still see Inutaisho. Although she had been let loose from the strict lockdown he had not come to her. She wondered if something had happened to him; something bad. This had made his terribly worried. Since her uncle had left her, there was no one besides her, the guards and her maids. She had been forbidden the rights to visitors, which was making her a little sad. She felt like she was alone now. Her maids had done the best they could to make her happy but there were certain things that were just out of their reach. One did have an idea, however. She had lied to the guard saying the lady needed fresh air outside of the mansion gates. So after a little bit of back and forth between them the guards gave in and the lady was able to wander the guards; though they had told Takemaru, who was now the head captain, to follow the women, believing that they could have been crafty. Takemaru did not want to take his chances and followed the lady on his own accord; his love for her still burning, and his hate for the demon still raging.

Izayoi and the other maids wandered a little away from the mansion. It must have been all clear for them, for out of the trees Inutaisho came and approached the small group. The women were afraid at first, but with no quick action, they saw he had been the one Izayoi was in love with. The two looked as if they were inseparable. The maids wandered away, but not too far, to give the two soul mates some privacy. Takemaru on the other hand stood there in hiding to hear what the two had to say to each other.

"Izayoi…" Inutaisho was finally able to escape from his lips. It had been far too long since he had been so close to her. He was right there. Reaching his hand out he pulled her warm figure close to his, not wanting to let go of her as long as the two of them still lived.

Watching this, it made Takemaru sick to his stomach. He was not too be a fool for a second. Taking his look upon Inutaisho, he was convinced of the evils this being had on Izayoi. That she had obviously been put under his treacherous spell. Now handling a sword at his side, since he had ranked up, he wanted to take the strike against him. He wanted to pull Izayoi from his grasp, spilling the demons blood on the ground. Takemaru, once a smart person, had been so overcome with jealousy and hatred that all he wanted to do was kill; If not for him but for his lady.

"It has been too long my love" Izayoi said with the folds of Inutaisho's kimono. She missed his touch, his smell and even his voice had becoming soothing for her. It was in that moment that everything had felt perfect; she had only wished she didn't have to leave him.

"Let me take you away from here," Inutaisho said amongst the hug. His grip tightened a bit around her; his feelings genuine. Izayoi would have jumped at the chance for her and him to leave here and have a better life for their child. She was still a princess though, and she was taught to never leave her subjects for selfish reasons. And even though she was a prisoner in her own home, she still stuck to the ideals she held true to her heart.

"I am sorry…I can't leave here" She said in a solemn voice. Her hands pushed herself from her lovers embrace as she took a half of a step back. Inutaisho didn't like the answer she gave. He had hoped she would just leave this place and go with him. But he knew her all too well, and that she would not abandoned the people who cared for her. He did still hold his smile though; there was still the fact that Izayoi was carrying around his second child. He put his hand on her stomach. She was in the middle of the pregnancy. Izayoi looked down at Inutaisho's hand and then placed hers on top of his.

"He's ours" she said. She looked at him as he looked back at her. Their love sprouted into a new life. One that Inutaisho hoped would be safe, and a long one that would have been well spent.

I am terrified though," Izayoi continued. Her face dropped and her skin turned pale like she had seen a ghost or something.

"What is it?" Inutaisho asked. He was obviously worried that something had happened to her or something was going to happen.

"I have been told that once our child has been born that I will be taken from this land; taken away from you," She said. Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of Izayoi being so far away from him; being unable to see her anymore. What made him cringe the most was that their child would be taken from him as well.

He made the plan; no; the oath right then and there to his love, "When our child is to be born I will come to you, and we can leave this troubled place and live far from any dangers that may befall you", he said slowly as he could for Izayoi to understand the feelings behind his words.

Izayoi had nodded her head in agreement to his proposition. She couldn't leave her subjects now, but since she was to be sent away from there once her child had been born she saw no reason to return to her old homeland to live out the rest of her life in misery. She smiled. She was glad that Inutaisho thought of her no different than he did years ago. That he still held the same love for her even before she was to bear his child.

Now all the two of them could do was wait now. Wait until her birthing day had arrived and Inutaisho being there to take her away from all of the pain.

But upon hearing everything that had been said, Takemaru was not pleased. He had infact despised everything that had been leaked from the demon's mouth and would have gave anything to attack him then and there and take the lady for his own. He didn't. When he heard that the demon was to be there when Izayoi gave birth to the child Takemaru would be there as well; In the shadows, so to say, to take the demons head on a silver platter. His plan was perfect in his head; all he had to do was now wait. Waiting was all one could do now until the day finally came.

He turned awat from the pair and headed back to the mansion. He had his chance planned, now he need not stay there to hear anymore of hopeless fantasy come from anyone.

The maids were not long to reappear, telling the lady that the guards would be sent out to search for her if they had stayed out any longer. And with their parting goodbyes Izayoi headed back for her home as so did Inutaisho. Their lives already set into play like pieces on a chessboard, not knowing how the game will end.

* * *

**Whew...almost there. thanks for sticking it out for the final conclusion of the story. i have not decided upon writing only one more or two more chapters. Probably two to keep the pages even haha. well thank you for reading, leave reviews or just do whatever!**

**~~KAZU~~**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When Izayoi returned she had acted like her old self. Like nothing had changed since her meeting with Inutaisho. But even though nothing had changed about the lady of the house there had been much change with the loyal guards. They had become restless with the months. There had been times where they just wanted to leave the compound, more like leave the lady unprotected. But with Takemaru in power over them he had instructed them to stay. He had not let exacted his revenge on the demon Inutaisho, and was not going to let any mishaps get in his way.

Izayoi had remained in her chambers most of the time. She was happy when she was alone; knowing that Inutaisho would come for her, which made her want to wait as long as it took. She would have done anything for her lord, even wait for an eternity.

Her thoughts had been interrupted when the baby had kicked. Her hand was on her stomach which made her automatically. It was a strange feeling, but it was a happy one. Though she had no mother around to help her through any of this she did not mind. She was able to take on any challenge and that included a child. She was a woman and she figured everything would just come naturally to her in the end.

She began to whisper to her baby, rubbing her hand on her tummy as she turned her attention back to the window. The fall season was coming to an end and the last of the yellow and orange leaves were departing from the branches of the tree and falling gracefully to the ground. Winter was the time she would give birth. She could feel it; it was just a 'mother's intuition'. Even with the deadly cold winter air she would still keep her baby safe and warm. She also had the intuition that her child was going to be a boy. There was no way to tell for sure during these times but it was just another 'feeling'.

It was not only her but Inutaisho was watching the last of the leaves on the tree fall as well. Holding his hand out he caught a pair of yellow leaves which were crunched into smaller pieces clenching his fist and watching the wind take them away.

He was quiet. He had remained quiet since the last time he was with her. Inutaisho hadn't bothered to go too far from Izayoi in her time of need. With his child so close on the way he had made it his priority to rid any demon within a well mile of her: which he had been. Along with the slaughtering of the demons Inutaisho remained by himself. He hadn't made good contact with his son in many a year and with his ex lover either. Bu he needed to speak to Sesshomaru now. He needed to tell him about the child he was having with Izayoi and that he was going to be Sesshomaru's half sibling. But he didn't need to look far for his, for Sesshomaru had sought out his father for his own reasons.

From up on the cliff, past the rows of the dead trees where Inutaisho looked upon Izayoi from afar, Sesshomaru had appeared. He stood behind his father not saying a word until Inutaisho opened his mouth and spoke.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" He asked. His tone was always mono. Sesshomaru had stopped paying any mind to his father's tone long ago, up until now he had been quiet about things but now he was ready to let it all come out.

"I know you impregnated that woman," Sesshomaru said bluntly. "I've known all along that the only reason you left my mother, was for that human," He pursued trying to get any reaction out of his father; though years of experience had taught Inutaisho to keep any emotion closed inside of him and put on a real poker face.

Turning to Sesshomaru his hands were at his side and an angry look crossed his face.

He didn't have to say anything; Sesshomaru could already read the words all over his father's face.

"I won't touch the things head" Sesshomaru said, he was referring to his new half sibling that was yet to be born. His father knew his son all too well; whenever something had gotten in Sesshomaru's way he had no trouble taking it down in its path.

Inutaisho was glad to hear that his other child was not going to be harmed but was still cautious. Though Sesshomaru was his son, he was still a full blooded demon and that he could turn with any given moment into a rampaging beast that Inutaisho used to be. The only thing Sesshomaru had obsessed over now was pure power to take down all and any opponent.

Sesshomaru would not hurt his half brother now, but there was no telling what he was capable of in the future. Inutaisho had made hopes to be there when the time had come. But his time seemed to be running out. He wanted to have a happy and simple life with Izayoi but there was just something out there that was not going to let that happen.

It must have been all the things Sesshomaru had to say to the man because he turned tail and left Inutaisho with the falling sun and rising of the nighttime blanket which began to stretch across the sky. He knew he had to speak with some people. Now that he had two children there was the matter of the ownership of his swords. He turned and looked at the mansion and begged his forgiveness to Izayoi. He needed to leave the west part of the lands to meet with Totosai once more. It was of the most importance to do these things before Izayoi was to give birth.

In his home Totosai was busy welding and molding new swords; his new creations. It was sure a surprise for him when Inutaisho had come into his home with no warning.

"I need to speak with you," He said sitting in front of the sword master. Totosai had yielded his work and turned to the lord.

"Why do you look so troubled lord Taisho," Totosai asked.

"I won't be here for much longer," Inutaisho started. It was as if his life was fated to end and he was not even going to try and stop it from happening. He was accepting the hand that was dealt to him and making the best of things.

"Where will you be going my lord?" Totosai asked. He had become seriously concerned. The lord had never come to him before about anything but his swords upgrading.

Inutaisho unhooked the swords from his side, the tenseiga and tetsusaiga now laid between him and Totosai. "When I am gone I want each sword to go to one of my son's". Totosai had too many questions, but like a loyal servant, or rather friend, to the great lord he remained seated and listened to the great lord's instructions.

"Repair both of the swords to the best of your ability first," He said. Inutaisho did not ask he more so commanded. Totosai was sure this was not a threat on the lord's part and did as he was told. Since the swords were not badly used, it had only taken a half of day to repair them to their perfect states. Inutaisho came back over to Totosai.

With both swords handed back to Inutaisho the young lord held the swords up, one in each hand, "While I have learned that one sword is over power and the other is of love, I want to hand the sword Tenseiga over to Sesshomaru while the sword Tetsusaiga goes to my other child. Totosai's face dropped when he had heard that Inutaisho was going to give Sesshomaru the sword that saves 100 souls instead of the one that can slay 100 demons. While on the other hand it was strange that he wanted to give the destructive sword to a half demon half human child.

But reluctantly he shook his head yes to the master's commands. "And what of sounga?" Totosai asked referring to the sword that had been strapped to Inutaisho's back. Inutaisho looked over his should slightly to take a look at the sword and then looked back at the sword maker. "I shall dispose of this sword on my own" He said. He didn't want neither of his children nor any other demon wield the all too powerful sounga. It was too destructive for any mere demon to wield and much too strong for a human's power.

Inutaisho stood up and re-hooked the swords back to his armor.

"Thank you," he said to Totosai, and with that he disappeared out into the forest. It had only been a day since he left the western lands. But upon entering the western lands it was a major change in energy. The west had large amounts of heavy energy . He felt that maybe there were many demons in hiding somewhere. It was normal for demons or half demons to be born and demons swarm the child and mother to consume the new energy that the infant gave off. He knew that with what he had said to Totosai he was all set and was now able to stay in the western parts for a few more weeks until Izayoi gave birth. But the demons energy was so near he felt their energy grow as the day of birth grew closer and closer. He needed to do something about it but was going to wait until they all came out of hiding. The other problem was that Totosai had reminded the lord of the dreadful Ryukotsei, a demon dragon that lived on the cliffs; his energy came at Inutaisho the most. He couldn't wait for that demon to come around, he needed to seek out the dragon demon and destroy it before it came to any harm for his love and child.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Inutaisho had wasted no time in going to the canyons. There were hoards of demons and winter had finally come so it had begun to snow when he left his cliff. Looking down into the canyon he saw it there. The demon dragon was devouring demons as it fought looking like it was increasingly becoming stronger and stronger. Ryukotsei had lived in the canyons even before Inutaisho had been around. But as the earth stood still in the quite winter evening Inutaisho had to be cautious. He needed to take down Ryukotsei in fear he would be the one to consume the new powers of his infant child.

He stood from up on one of the edges looking down at the fearsome demon. The corpses of demons lay around the dragon's feet along with the bones of ones he had killed previous years.

"Ryukotsei!" Inutaisho bellowed from up high; making him look much larger in stature and in power to the demon below. He had never fully fought on Ryukotsei but now he had mentally prepared himself. He had taken the sword Tetsusaiga from within the sheath and pointed it down at the dragon demon. The demon looked up at Inutaisho with a cackled laugh, "You dare challenge me?!""The great and powerful Ryukotsei?!" The demon replied as its enormous twisted figure turned all the way around and swung its serpent like tail at Inutaisho, which easily avoided the blow and landed, through the air, on the back of the demon. Ryukotsei turned its head like an owl to get a good look at the challenger who had just dodged the attack.

"Well, well if it isn't the western dog lord" the dragon said with another roaring laugh. Now by standing on the demon it was bigger than Inutaisho had expected. The scales acted like a barrier on his sword since when he landed he tried stabbing into the skin of the powerful beast. The head was larger than him as well, so Inutaisho had only one option, he needed to become a monster to kill a monster.

He leapt off of the back of the dragon and transformed into his own type of creature which gave him his feared name in the first place, a dog demon. His fur was silver and his teeth were as white as the snow that had built on the ground.

He slammed his paw, which had sharp nails, onto the snowy floor below him to show how tough he really was going to be for Ryukotsei. With both of the demons at their full strength and stature, the bystander would say that their power looked equal. Inutaisho and Ryukotsei stood face to face now. Inutaisho growling as the demonic saliva dripped from his mouth like acid on the ground and Ryukotsei readying himself to strike.

No demon really had to say why they wanted to fight another demon so fighting was a demons way of life initially. Ryukotsei did not ask why the great demon of the west was there to attack him, and he didn't care, in the end his goal was to devour the great demon so that he could be the most powerful demon in those parts.

Inutaisho was not going to let this one get away from him. He was about to use all of his power to be sure that Ryukotsei stayed as far from his child, in death, as possible.

Ryukotsei casted the first move. He lashed out with her serpent tail again just barely missing the side of Inutaisho's head. As a counter Inutaisho leapt and attack with his right paw slashing away at the body, tearing the scales away and leaving the neck of the beast bloodied.

The fighting went on for a while, each throwing a punch while the other dodged. And actually being able to land blows to one another. It was up until finally Inutaisho had gotten the demon where he wanted him. The sun had set and the clouds were beginning to move to unleash a full moon in the sky. Under that moon Inutaisho lunged to attack but was lashed on his right arm by the demon as it moved away. He howled with pain. Blood ran down the nearly broken limb, but he was still able to use it.

His whole body stood on edge, when the full moon was uncovered by the clouds. It was the energy which surrounded the moon that threw Inutaisho off from trying to throw the finishing blow to the mighty Ryukotsei.

Izayoi had just lain to bed. She had been feeling uncomfortable all day so she returned to sleep early. But the moon had come out, the full moon and Izayoi began to feel an uncomfortable pain below her stomach. She didn't even have to think twice, her child was coming tonight. But she was surprised she had yet to see Inutaisho there. She thought that being a demon he would have sensed something was wrong and came to be by her, but he was not there. She told herself that she needed to hold off for him. That she needed to wait for him, so she tried to hold off as long as she could.

The maids had come into her room upon hearing her distressing calls. They had to move quickly so they led her to the birthing room they had made months ago. Laying her on the bed there all she had were silk sheets hanging down to shield her from on lookers and a small window set above her head in which the rays of the moonlight shone right down on her from above.

"please hurry my dearest," Izayoi said in a soft tone, she was in too much pain to use her normal voice. She had hoped that Inutaisho would come to her soon. She did not know how much more she could take of this.

"There it is," Ryukotsei hissed. The demonic power was a faint one, but it was coming off of the mansion to the far reaches of the rest and Inutaisho was certain it was coming from Izayoi. His hunch was Izayoi was close to giving birth. He had lost track of the days and so he hoped that his mere 'hunch' was nothing ore than a mistake. But it had been a good thing that Ryukotsei had devoured so many of the demons that none dared to venture to the aura, though Ryukotsei on the other hand was amused by the aura and wanted it for himself. Inutaisho was not going to stand for it though.

While Ryukotsei had been mesmerized by the aura Inutaisho took the paw that had been on the injured leg and slammed Ryukotsei into the side of the cliff, one of the claws stuck into the monsters belly. Upon pulling out Inutaisho's claw did not go with him but instead stuck the now injured Ryukotsei to the ledge having his blood draining from the pierced chest.

Inutaisho was run down. His energy drained a bit during the battle so he returned back to his human looking form. His right arm had practically been shot from the battle. The blood streamed down his arm from inside the sleeves of his kimono. The dragon demon went into a hibernative state. The blast of the fang had caused him to suffer too much damage. Inutaisho had vowed to come back and finish the job but there was a more important matter for him to get to. The moon was full and his baby was almost here.

From out of nowhere something came bounding along from the ground and onto the shoulder. Inutaisho looked over and there was another one of his 'partners'.

"Myoga?" he asked, almost as if his voice had been calm, but that had been far from the truth. Inutaisho was out of breath and almost out of time.

Myoga had always been the demon to flee any danger that came his way and Inutaisho figured as much that the little flea had witnessed Inutaisho's fight between the dragon demon Ryukotsei.

"My lord we must heal your wounds at once, or thoust your body will fail on you," Myoga said with the same worried voice as ever. He was only helpful when it did not concern bloodshed or any fighting.

"I can't, I must get to Izayoi. He said, and with that he took off like a bullet. He had one more thing that he needed to do before he went to get his woman. He had to speak with Sesshomaru once more. And with the baby here and his blood being drained, time was limited and he needed to get back to the mansion as fast as he could.

But with himself being in a frenzy he couldn't appear to anyone like he was. He needed just a moment to think, somewhere quiet where he could be on his own.

Inutaisho did not know where his feet were taking him to but he somehow ended up on the edge of the west lands where the shoreline met the ocean. He stood there on the shore and looked out at the ocean. The winter winds had made it dead silent behind him and the waves of the ocean had made it peaceful. He was able to calm himself within a matter of seconds. Myoga had remained on his shoulder the whole way and was taking in the sea breeze.

But Myoga turned and looked behind Inutaisho and was so scared he fled into the neckline of the lords kimono. Inutaisho didn't need to turn around. He already knew he was there.

"Sesshomaru…"Inutaisho said. There was a silence between them talking and Sesshomaru said back to Inutaisho, "I am here for the tetsusaiga," He bluntly said. The two stood there, son and father. Sesshomaru awaiting to hear what his father had to say.

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**I am going to probably have this story wrapped up by the next chapter, but if there are enough people wanting me to, i can continue the story up to the time of Izayoi's death once she flees from the fire. But i need to have some people willing to read more. Let me know through a message or reviews thanks!**

**~~KAZU~~**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

It had seemed like forever since father and son had the pleasure to see each other once again, but the reunion was not going to be a good one. Silence filled the winds void as it rushed through the western lords silver hair. The clouds, that had been covering the moon, began to disperse revealing the bright, full, moon. With the moon being high in the sky the air seemed to shift, that was when Inutaisho finally opened his mouth, and spoke.

"If I refuse to hand the sword over, are you willing to kill me? Your own father?"

Sesshomaru didn't seem very fazed by the question presented. Both of them knew that if it really came down to it, that there very well could have been a battle for the sword, but Inutaisho could not afford to waste precious time like that. For the time that he did have was wearing thin.

"Why do you seek power my son? The power of the fang?" Inutaisho asked, this time wanting to hear an actual response from his own flesh and blood.

"The path chosen for myself is one of supreme conquest, and it is power is what I seek," Sesshomaru said, no hesitation in his voice. The response made the lord scoff at his own son's words.

"Supreme conquest…but tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?" Inutaisho replied as he turned his head slightly around to get a small look at his son. Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed, taking his claws to the side as if he were going to strike at his father, "I have no need of such nonsense," Sesshomaru replied back with not a lick of compassion with the words.

The two were silenced once more, but Inutaisho could not have the reunion between the two of them be extended any longer. Shifting into his beastly form with a long howl ripping from his chest, he readied himself for what was going to come. He leapt over Sesshomaru and leapt into the thick brush behind him, with Sesshomaru knowing all too well that that was going to be the last time he was ever going to see his own father alive.

In the castle down the mountain, Izayoi was having troubles of her own. She had been placed into the birthing room where only the servents and the maids were allowed in and out of there. All that she had to comfort herself was a small window abover her head, in the room, where the light from the full moon would peak through the cloudy sky and beam down on her.

The pain seemed unbearable. She wanted to wait longer, of course wanting to see her own child being born, but terrified at the thought that the castle was now being heavily guarded. Izayoi wanted to blame herself for these turn of events. She did not want there to be any bloodshed between anyone, even if the intention was pure. She cared for the life of her child, the man she held dear to her heart and the souls of the guards placed all around her. She knew the outcome would not be good, and unless the people on the grounds left, there would be bloodshed.

But in the midst of her thoughts she heard footsteps approaching her room. She didn't recognize them to be any of the maids that had been taking care of her, but those of a man who wore heavy armor.

"Takemaru…" She had muttered to herself as the footsteps drew nearer and finally stopped just on the other side of the satin curtains that lay like a wall between the lady and her guard.

"Takemaru, I beg of you, please do not take arms against him, there is no one that can challenge him and survive. I beg you to take leave of here so that your life can be spared." "Please I beg of you," She said trying to get him out of here. Even though the intentions of the guards were to apprehend the child, once born, and kill it, to Izayoi a life was a life no matter how evil the soul of the character was.

"My lady…I am sure you are aware of the feelings that I have held for you all of this time. And I know all too well that I can never have those feelings returned because your heart has been captured by a demon, and by that I wish to free you from that bond and send you to the other words." Takemaru said to the lady as he lifted the spear that was at his side and thrusting it into the stomach of Izayoi.

Takemaru slowly rose to his feet as he looked at the ground, turned and walked away.

"My feelings for you will never change, and you probably know that," He said before he disappeared into the shadows as he made his way to the front so that he could face the demon that stole his woman's heart away. The kill the monster that made Takemaru kill Izayoi.

As Inutaisho neared the castle even more, it felt like someone had pierced through his chest with a knife. The feeling that something was wrong could not leave him, and that was what drew out his extra anger towards the humans that held his beloved behind walls of stone like a trapped bird, only wanting to fly free. The wounds he obtained from Ryukotsei had yet to stop bleeding. Blood poured from that side of his body as he shifted from beast back to human form, taking tensaiga into the palm of his hands, raising it above his head and thrusting the swords unbelievable power at the front gates, throwing back every man stationed on its outside. Inutaisho yelling for Izayoi to answer is distressed calls.

He ran through the, now broken, wooden doors only to find Takemaru appearing from the shadows.

"You have finally came you demon, a little late though," Takemaru said narrowing his gaze at the man that stood before him. Growls came ripping from Inutaisho's chest listening to Takemaru's unbearable voice. Taking notice of the the actions that were being taken from the weak human.

"Lady Izayoi is not of this world now, I made sure of that myself," Takemaru said unsheathing the sword from his side, to be ready for whatever the demon had in store for him.

"You damn fool!" Inutaisho roared as he sped towards Takemaru with tensaiga at his side.

Both now rushing at one another, it was now only a matter of strength, and who had more willpower to kill the other. But in the clash of the two swords blood came gushing from the arm of Takemaru, having the great lord amputate him with tensaiga.

But Inutaisho had no time to finish off Takemaru right there. Not realizing that it was a fatal mistake.

Takemaru was still alive, And while enduring the soaring pain from his lost arm he screamed out the final order, "take aim and burn the mansion to the ground, with that demon and everyone still inside!"

With that, arrows flew into the air, each lit with a flame, as it hit the cedar home of wood instantly causing the building to catch on fire and burn as fast as dried leaves and as brightly as the summer sun.

Inutaisho smelled the smoke rising from behind him as he quickly searched for his love, her scent slowly disappearing from all the smoke. But it was then that Inutaisho saw a dead body lay on the ground a couple of feet away from him. He recognized it as one of the women who cared for Izayoi, though now a corpse, he could tell that Izayoi was not too far. And he was right.

Heading closer to the room he could hear the faint cries of an infant. by this time the fire had reached Inutaisho and was covering the walls from within the hallway and all of the rooms. But he found her, from where her scent was the strongest, the smell of a flower, only to be tarnished by the smell of blood, her blood.

The broke the wall into the room and saw the burning satin and the cries of the baby being heard on the other side of the curtain. He threw the burning cloth away from the body and saw the women he loved laying there in a pool of her own blood. His voice seemed to waver as her name escaped from his lips.

He sheathed tensaiga back and pulled out the sword tenseiga.

"Carry out my will…" He said to the sword as he saw the demons of the underworld appear around Izayoi, there to take her soul from her body. But Inutaisho swung the blade at the underworlders, killing them.

He looked back at Izayoi's face anxiously. And there it was, the glimmer of hope that he was looking for. Her eyes began to open, and she began to move. Inutaisho had been skeptical about the sword from the beginning but it really had seemed that Totosai had really come through for him once again.

The fire was heating up more now; So Inutaisho reached into his breastplate and pulled from his a red robe. A cloth made from the fur of a fire rat demon.

Inutaisho placed the robe over his woman, looking down at her and the child she held in her arms. He smiled slightly at the face of his other child, another son, another being that he was able to create with the love of his life. But the warm reunion was only short lived. The sound of armor clanking made Inutaisho stand back to his feet. As there, on the other side of the room, Takemaru stood, sword in the other hand, waiting to finally end the battle between him and the demon that stole Izayoi away.

"Run…" Inutaisho said ever so softly. He pulled tensaiga back out of its sheath, knowing too well that this was going to be the final battle, that this was going to be the end of both of them.

"But my dearest…" Izayoi replied as she stood to her feet and looked at Inutaisho. She had hoped to hear a different response come from him. Hoping that they would have been able to all live together, that all three of them would be able to escape safely. But that dream seemed to fade away even further as the two men readied themselves for the final fight.

Inutaisho saw that Izayoi did not want to leave him, even as the ceiling seemed to be collapsing all around them, Inutaisho took a breath and spoke once more. "Inuyasha…" he said as he kept his glare on Takemaru.

"What was that? What did you say you filthy demon?" Takemaru demanded. Izayoi listened as well.

"That is the infants name, the child shall be called Inuyasha," he said with a repetitive tone. Izayoi accepted the name given to their son by Inutaisho. Almost like it was a final parting gift from the great lord to the woman he loved.

"Now go!" Inutaisho demanded, this time hoping he would not have to repeat himself a third time. Izayoi nodded her head and hurried out of the room as quickly as she could. Now all that remained were Inutaisho with his sword in hand and Takemaru standing on the other side of the room.

"How noble of you," Takemaru mocked with a slight laugh. Even with your sure demise here, you still intend of that devil child and Izayoi to survive in a world where they could potentially be killed at any moment.

Inutaisho only smiled and frowned at Takemaru, "You must not know her very well then do you," he said talking about Izayoi. He knew that Izayoi was strong, and that she was capable enough to care for their son and keep them from danger. Though he could not be with her ever again in this life and the next, it was a doomed love from the start but he didn't care.

Takemaru seemed insane now. "How could a damned being like you ever love! You cant hold those feelings! No demon can!" He said ranting and waving the sword around.

Inutaisho didn't give Takemaru the benefit of the doubt. All he could say was, "I may not know what the true definition of love is, so I will leave that to the humans, but I do know one thing though…" He stopped there in mid sentence.

"I am going to kill you here and now" Inutaisho finished as he leapt at Takemaru and Takemaru leapt at the great lord. And from within the flames and rubble that came crashing down upon the two beings Inutaisho's true words rang with the white snow that fell from the heavens,

"I found my happiness."

From the snowy hills which lead to the forest Izayoi turned her head in time to see the building fall to the ground, The scene feeling as if her heart was being shredded. Saddened by the thought of not being able to see Inutaisho ever again. The cries of the infant in her arms made her think otherwise. She needed to be strong now, and not just for herself but for the tiny life she held in her arms. Her son Inuyasha, and in other words a small piece of Inutaisho she was able to keep. That kept her spirits high. All she could do now was look forward to the future, unknowing what the future may bring. She looked toward the demon infested woods, clutching the babe against her breast she wandered in. down the path most traveled, she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. What she did know was that the wind began to pick up and the snow was beginning to fall harder. Izayoi needed to find shelter for the two of them.

As the icey wind smacked against her face, the path seemed to fade away as the blizzard rolled in really quickly. Izayoi was becoming terrified that she would not find shelter from the deathtrap.

Izayoi looked to her left and then to her right, she needed some sort of shelter so she could wait out the storm. That was when she spotted a hollow tree not to far from where she was standing. Izayoi rushed as quickly as she could and crawled into the small place inside the tree. It was dry and not as cold in there. She sat on the ground with her back leaning against the bark as she unwrapped Inuyasha from the folds of the kimono. His cheeks were rosey so she knew that she had done a good job shielding him from the cold.

But she figured Inuyasha must have been hungry. So she pulled him against her and let him suck her teet. She smiled as the baby fed, but all her warm feelings froze as she heard footsteps on the frozen land coming towards her. She wrapped the kimono around her and covered the baby with it as it still fed. Her breathing became unsteady as her heart pounded as the footsteps grew near. It could have been anything in the frozen tundra. A demon, a robber, anything and everything was running in her head.

She held her breath as the sound of the snow crunching had stopped. There was something just outside of the hollowed tree, and all Izayoi could do was huddle in the corner in hopes that whatever or whoever it was would not be able to find the two of them.

I am back! I feel bad that it has been so long since I last updated this story. It was mostly because of work and writers block, and also the fact that I took a trip to japan, and let me tell you what Japan is such a beautiful country. But anyway back to the story, I am glad to announce that the story is going to be continued through to Izayoi's death, so there are plenty more chapters that are coming along. Please continue reading and continue leaving comments because I love hearing what my readers have to say about my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

All that could be heard was the wind blowing and the snow hitting the earth from above the heavens. Izayoi felt like this could have been it. That even though her time with Inuyasha was short, she would always love him. She watched the entrance to the hallow as a well drawn out figure came closer to the opening. Izayoi held her breath and closed her eyes, squinting them shut as tightly as she could, hoping that even if it was a robber or a demon that they would do her in as quickly as possible.

But the breathing and the figure itself disappeared all together. Izayoi opened her eyes to see nothing but snow blowing with the wind making a wall of snow to cover her hiding spot. Just inside the opening of the tree there were two apples just sitting there. Izayoi was glad that there was food that she could eat, but found it odd that apples could be found in this season. Izayoi didn't want to question it any further though, she had not eaten and she took the apples that were sitting there.

Inuyasha had gotten done feeding so Izayoi lay him in her lap as he snuggled against her legs and was sleeping. In both of Izayoi's hands she took one of the apples and began to chow down on it. She was surprised that it was fresh. The apple was gone in an instant. Izayoi dared not eat the other for the fear that she did not know the next time she would be able to find food like she did. So she took the apple and tucked it away within her kimono. She snuggled back into the fire rat kimono and took Inuyasha back in her arms.

Leaning against the bark, the noise all around her finally put her to sleep.

When the white noise subsided Izayoi awoke. The blizzard seemed to have passed, and the sun was trying to sneak up over the clouds. She breathed and the cold air gave her slight chills. She remembered Inuyasha and looked down at him, he was still as snug as a bug and seemed very happy as he continued on sleeping.

Izayoi knew she could not stay there any longer. Since knowing Inutaisho she picked up a few things about demons like their great sense of smell. And she was worried that her child would give off a strong scent that could potentially call some unwanted attention to the two of them. As Izayoi rose to her feet her toes were numb, but that didn't stop her.

She stepped into the snow outside of the tree and looked around. She didn't know how far she had wandered, or which way she should go. Nothing looked familiar and everything was covered in a white blanket so everything looked the same no matter which way she turned her head.

All she could do was pick a path and hope for the best.

Izayoi walked through the snow. It was all quiet around her and the only noise was the sound of her feet crunching through the snow. The snow was only ankle high, but it was freezing against her feet.

It was then a sudden voice startles her. The voice seemed to be yelling out her name, and it seemed to be getting closer and closer. Izayoi looked around her but she did not see nor hear anyone approaching the two of them. Izayoi thought it might have been her imagination due to her lack of proper sleep. So she pressed on only to stop again because she heard the voice again, and this time it was telling her to stop. So once again Izayoi looked around her and saw nothing, again.

It was in that moment that something jumped on her shoulder, and she turned and came face to face with myoga the flea demon. She screamed in terror as she swung her free arm and knocked Myoga to the ground.

"Please my lady wait! I mean you no harm! I come on lord Inutaisho's behalf!" Myoga yelled as he hit the snow below. Izayoi was stunned to hear her lovers name being spoken from the flea's mouth.

"You…you know the lord?" Izayoi asked calmly as she looked down at the snow where she had knocked Myoga down.

Myoga jumped right back on her shoulder. "Oh yes! I have had the pleasure of serving the lord!" Myoga said with a little hop in his step.

"Then is he still alive?" Izayoi exclaimed, she was hopeful but not too hopeful. Myoga went silent. "Iam sorry my lady, the lord is no longer of this world…" He said with a sad sigh.

"Oh I see…"Izayoi said. She may have had a smile on her face but she was heartbroken.

"Then myoga..-san…do you know a way out of this forest?" Izayoi looked at the flea and waited to hear a response from him.

Myoga sort of looked around and cleared his throat,"well…uhm…that is to say my lady I …uh…" Myoga couldn't find the right words to say he was lost too. Izayoi chuckled.

There was then a small crying from within her arms. "Oh my dear Inuyasha, I am sorry to have awoken you" Izayoi said trying to calm the baby down. Myoga seemed ver intrigued.

"I dare say, is that the young lords newborn?" Myoga asked with a bit of a frenzy in his voice. He heard of the pregnancy but he had yet to see the child. He peered into the mother's arms. The silver hair of the child defiantly matched the great lords hair color.

Myoga was too caught up with the baby that he remembered why he had come to find Izayoi in the first place.

"Lady Izayoi I have something very important that I need to say to you!" Myoga said in a huff.

"What is it?" Izayoi asked, her voice as sweet as possible.

"I must warn you that there is a demon who is after the young baby!" He said hopping up and down on her shoulder. Izayoi was confused and frightened. She figured there would have been random demons that would try and kill them, but it terrified her in the fact it was a certain person or thing that was after them.

"Who?" Izayoi asked. She clutched her baby closer to her.

"He is the lords other son, Sesshomaru! He has a bad temper and a wicked power that could destroy…blah blah blah.."Myoga went on and on describing the type of person Sesshomaru was. And why he was after Inuyasha, and why it was important for Izayoi to get somewhere safe before she faces a trouble like him.

Izayoi nodded her head in understanding all what Myoga was trying to tell her. He was walking as Myoga went on and on.

But a sudden chill ran through the air.

"Who dares to speak my name?" a chilling voice asked. Myoga froze and so did Izayoi. In front of them stood the silvered haired yokai, with the very cresent moon on his forehead like Inutaisho.

"its lord Sesshomaru…" Myoga said with a small whine as he buried himself further into Izayoi's kimono as if to try and hide himself from the great demon that stood before him. Izayoi could no longer speak or move, she trembled a little at Sesshomaru's very sight.

All was now quiet.

* * *

**now it looks troublesome for all of them now. What do you think sesshomaru will do now that he has found the mother and child?**

**guess you will have to wait and see. Kazu...OUT! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Izayoi was face to face with the very person she should have feared most, Sesshomaru. The expression on the demons face remained as stone as his heart. His eyes that were red seemed to peer right into Izayoi's heart. She could not look away.

Sesshomaru's gaze went from Izayoi to Inuyasha. He scoffed at the baby.

"It's a shame that he won't live too long," Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Being a half breed and all, I say he is weak enough to be considered human. But Sesshomaru growled as he crinkled his nose and showed one of his sharp fangs, "It's not here then huh?" He muttered loud enough for everyone there to hear. Myoga knew what the demon was talking about but Izayoi still had no clue.

"I guess there is no point in killing you, it wouldn't benefit me in the slightest." He said turning his back to Izayoi and began to walk away.

Izayoi felt that she needed to say something to Sesshomaru but Myoga stopped her before she could even speak. Sesshomaru was gone.

"Whew, glad we dodged that bullet," Myoga inquired breathing with a sigh of relief.

"So that was Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked looking at the flea.

"Yes thast terrifying demon was him!" Myoga said ecstatically juming up and down. Then finally settling down and crossing all four of his tiny arms over his chest.

"Whats strange enough you see is why the lord did not simply kill you…though I am glad" He said nodding to himself, thinking. Izayoi was just as stunned as the flea demon, why had Sesshomaru not killed her?

"That's it!" Myoga said with a small gasp. It was almost as if he had an epiphany.

Izayoi just looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"You do not have the sword do you my lady?" He asked pointing at Izayoi.

"The sword?"

"tensaiga! The young lord is after the sword the late lord had. Myoga hopped down off of her shoulder and onto the ground but halted in his path. He just couldn't leave Izayoi. Myoga felt that he had to repay a debt for the great lord Inutaisho, even when he really didn't, but all he could do was stick with Izayoi until she reached safety away from demons that would try and kill her.

Torn between looking for the lost swords and being with Inutaisho's widow, Myoga stuck with the woman.

Izayoi wandered for a while, nothing seemed to change. The same snowy scenery wherever she looked. What was bad was that she was falling a bit ill with a cold, but made sure to wrap Inuyasha even tighter so he would not fall sick like she was.

Nightfall began to fall once more and Izayoi knew she needed to find shelter once more. The comfort of the hollow tree was to far to travel back to and she was running thin on options. All she could do was dig in the snow until she reached the grass under the frost and sit in the hole that was covered by two bushes. She just prayed that the weather would stay dry enough through the night, for she could not be able to withstand another storm.

Myoga watched all of this. He knew the lady would be in danger if she stayed like this much longer. So he snuck off. He needed to find her some help, human help if it was possible. But he really didn't know any humans and he was sure they would try and squish him if he were to go up to one.

He knew what his next best option was. So Myoga hopped off long and far from Izayoi.

Izayoi really didn't notice Myoga was gone but was much less more tired. So she closed her eyes and drifted to slumber.

She dreamt.

She stood in a white mist. No noise, no nothing but a strong standing figure of Inutaisho standing not too far away in front of her.

"My lord?" She asked, her voice trembled as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Izayoi…" the figment of the lord replied. Izayoi rushed to him in a warm embrace. She grasped a hold of her man in the dream like she was never going to let him go again.

"I am terrified…I don't know what to do," Izayoi said to Inutaisho with a small voice.

There was a short silence between the two and Inutaisho's voice said to Izayoi, "Ii know you, and you are not one to give up." "you must live….live a long and happy life with our child Inuyasha.

"But how…"Izayoi asked, this time looking up at his face. His face held the same warm smile he had always given her.

"I can't give you the answer, that is something you need to find out yourself." "You taught me to live and now I am telling you."

He released her.

"But first you need to wake up Izayoi….wake up…..wake….up," His voice echoed as his body moved away from Izayoi disappearing, only to leave his voice beckoning her to awaken.

He made her realize that she was strong, and that Inuyasha needed her more than ever so she would have to put up a brave front. She knew how her and Inuyasha's life would be, and how Inuyasha wouldn't really be accepted around humans nor the demons. But she knew that she had to be there for him.

Opening her eyes, there was a flickering flame that seemed very close. In fact she could hear many voices around her. She opened her eyes to see a group of people standing around her. She didn't really recognize them at first because her eyes were still getting used to the lit torches that they were carrying.

"My lady I am glad to see you are safe!" I female voice rang out over the male voices. That was one voice Izayoi defiantly recognized. One of her housing maids, her name being hasaki, was kneeling in front of Izayoi.

"how did you all find me!" Izayoi asked, glad to finally be accompanied by people she knew. One of the men scratched the back of his head and sort of looked away.

"It was actually the strangest thing, I kept hearing a voice saying your name and then telling us to follow," "We thought it be strange but it seems it wasn't all for naught."

Some of the women helped her to her feet. They then all stopped and looked at her arms. They all clearly saw the silver hair on her childs head. Izayoi gasped and quickly covered the child. But the looks on the faces of her rescuers were still in shock. They knew as well as she did that the orders were still there, demanding that her child was to be killed and Izayoi brought to the main house. Izayoi had forgotten, and she really hoped they all had forgotten as well.

But it didn't look like it.

* * *

**Uh-Oh it looks like Izayoi is in yet another bind. I really hope they do not take inuyasha away like they were ordered to some time ago (aka: nine months ago when she was left behind in the mansion...remember lol)**

**well i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i had writing it!**

**remember to leave your thoughts and comments and i will be sure to update more soon!**

**bye-bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

One of the women was the first to speak out. She put herself between the people staring and the lady Izayoi. .

"we just cannot!" She exclaimed, "Both lady Izayoi and the young master," her meaning Inuyasha, "Are two innocent lives! We all know this too!"

At that moment everyone around her looked a bit ashamed. They were all thinking the same thing; they should have been branded fools for thinking they would still carry out an order from that long ago. After that awkward silence, one of the men, clearing his throat, spoke to the entire group.

"Tis it be a shame that our dear lady Izayoi Perished in the crimson fire; and that we be too late to save her from this tragic fate." He hung his head in a light sorrow look stretching across his face.

By that performance everyone understood that they were to keep their mouths shut. That none should speak a word of Izayoi still being alive, for if they did they would have been putting the lives of everyone in the scene in danger. To them Izayoi was dead, and that meant that the orders for her retun to the capital city were to be disregarded.

Izayoi smiled, thankful for them helping her. All that was left to do was send one of the scouts to the capital city to announce the lady was dead. And with that being done, Izayoi would be able to live on, and alongside Inuyasha too.

All they had to do now was hide the lady. So the entire group lead her down a hill to the foot of the mountain. There, they came upon the small village where the people, who survived the burning building, were being housed. The villagers were more than happy that they were being very good help to them.

What was more is that they gave their own oath that they would not tell a soul of Izayoi's true existence.

Even with Sympathizing with Izayoi and her harsh story, they were still a little terrified of her child. Though he was half human he was also half demon. A creature that didn't belong in either world, human or demon.

Since Izayoi was still a "princess" she lived in the upperclass mansions of another village not far from the one she was rescued from. They all gladly invited her in and made her feel at home, but of course there were those who did not take kindly to Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha got older, the more he was shunned by the rest of the humans. Some would make fun behind his back while others ignored him completely.

Izayoi was sad. She wanted so badly for Inuyasha to fit in so badly, but she knew what she was signing up for when she had him; knowing what his life would be like. All she could do was keep supporting Inuyasha in any way she could; even when her health began to decline once Inuyasha turned the age of 7.

7 years later.

Izayoi sat in her room. The wooden doors to the garden opened wide so that the fresh air could enter the room. She had not been feeling well for a couple of days so the doctor of the house told her that she would need to stay inside for her to get better.

Inuyasha was sitting his mother's lap looking outside as well. He was nodding off to sleep in her arms; Izayoi smiled. She was glad to see that her young son was growing up well and strong. His hair seemed to get a little more silver by the day, and his golden eyes seem to sparkle anytime it hit the sunlight.

But the sun was shining, flowers swaying with the wind, and the middle of the day. She really didn't want Inuyasha to be inside all day; she nuzzled for him to wake up.

"Why don't you go and play outside for a bit?" She cooed softly as he yawned and looked at her. He reminded Izayoi so much of Inutaisho.

"I don't want to, other people are out there," Inuyasha said sort of looking back outside. Izayoi felt bad for him.

"Never you mind what others say to you, I have always told you that remember?" Izayoi said trying to cheer her son up a bit.

"And besides, once you come back inside I have a surprise for you!" Izayoi said smiling. This got Inuyasha really excited.

"Okay!" He said and dashed off to play on the garden grounds. Izayoi just laughed a bit but coughed a little so suddenly. Almost like she had a tickle in her throat.

Outside, Inuyasha was just running around the garden, but he soon came to be pretty bored. He looked right and then left; he saw a group of children playing tag with each other. It looked like fun, and he really wanted to try and make friends, mainly for his mother's sake more so than his own.

The kids that were playing around stopped almost instantly when they all saw Inuyasha running over to them. They all ran away from the half demon. Inuyasha stopped and frowned. It was nothing new; people always did this to him anytime he wanted to get close.

"my mom told me not to play with him, she says he's a half breed," one of the boys said.

"My dad said the same thing," another agreed. But even with the mumbled whispers of the children, Inuyasha still had excellent hearing and heard every word that muttered from their lips.

Back in the room Izayoi was waiting on Inuyasha to return. But as the sun fell lower in the sky she began to worry; the weather outside was about to turn a bit grey as well. But Izayoi did not care, she stood up and walked out onto the wooden porch and looked around. There was no sign of her son as small raindrops began to fall. It began to sprinkle down upon her.

But after running around a bit she was able to find Inuyasha. He was sitting by himself hidden beneath a small bush. It looked like he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy and he kept on sniffling.

"Here…" She said as she extended her hand towards him. Inuyasha threw himself in his mother's arms.

"There there," She said to him trying to reassure him. She figured out what was wrong. It was very obvious since he normally came to this spot whenever nothing went right. It was almost like his safe haven away from everyone else.

"Let's get out of this rain," She said to Inuyasha as she carried him back inside. She had to take his wet clothes off and dry him off. Things were silent. Inuyasha was probably not going to talk to his mother even if she was able to coax words out of his system.

"Remember I have something for you," She said finally after a while. Inuyasha stayed wrapped in one of the blankets as Izayoi walked over to one of the closet doors and pulled a box out of it.

"I know its early but happy birthday Inuyasha," Izayoi said setting the box down in front of her son. Inuyasha's birthday was not until a few more days but he seemed so sad lately that Izayoi really wanted to cheer him up.

Inuyasha reached town and picked up a red kimono top, one that was just his size. Izayoi got closer and touched the clothing.

"It is made from a demon's pelt, a fire rat." She explained. "It is said that the fire rat fur is tough against anything that might hurt it, so it means that you should get stronger and be tough as well."She smiled.

Inuyasha really liked the gift and put it on right away. It was nice and warm and still had his mother's smell on it. But his face sort of went sad.

"Why am I different?" He finally asked. Inuyasha really never questioned his existence before, so now Izayoi felt like she was on the spot now.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What is…a half demon?" He asked studying his mother's face for answers. He was confused and he needed Izayoi to help him. All the things that came to her head were not things that a mother would have been able to tell her child. She had to think of the right words to say.

"How about I tell you tomorrow, it is getting pretty late" She said, almost as if she were intently trying to beat around the bush.

"Okay," He said. Inuyasha walked over to his bed and laid down; Izayoi tucked him in and gave him a small kiss on the head.

She then went over to the lamp and blew out the burning flame.

The next morning.

Izayoi woke herself up by having a coughing attack. After a few moments she cleared her throat and sat up in her bed. Her throat was hurting and she felt a little dizzy. Inuyasha ran over to his mothers side.

"Mother? Are you okay?" He asked. He seemed very worried about her health.

"Not to worry dear I am fine," Izayoi said smiling. She didn't want him to worry, for now.

There was then a sudden knock on the door.

"yes?" Izayoi said.

A man walked into the room with his head bowed low.

"My lady I am sorry to disturb you but there is some news that needs to be told to everyone living in this estate."

Izayoi nodded her head for the man to continue.

"It seems that there is a strange illness going around in this part of the region, so everyone has orders to not leave their rooms for the time being, I am sorry if this is a bother for you," the man said, still not looking at the lady's face.

"Yes, well thank you, it is fine we can comply," She said. And with that the man left.

"A strange illness huh…?" Izayoi muttered to herself. Whatever it was probably began to affect her, so she hoped that Inuyasha's demon side would npt be affected by a virus like this, so hopefully he had some immunity against it.

"Well it looks like we need to stay inside for a while," She said to Inuyasha.

But that didn't last long. It had only been a week since the seclusion of the residents when it sounded as if all hell broke loose in the mansion. There were moans and groans of the others, like they were dying. It seemed that the virus had made its way inside the rooms and had been affecting the people one by one. But by the looks of Inuyasha he had yet to be affected by it.

But something worse, was yet to come.

* * *

**I am excited to write the next chapter! I wonder what the "worse" thing could be than an illness? oh well you will find out soon enough! please leave comments cause i like reading what you have to say.! ! ~~KAZU~~**


End file.
